


Hiraeth

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Boys In Love, Cameos, Death Threats, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Seagull! Kagami, Shipwrecks, True Love, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a lonely merman falls for a grumpy carrot-top that lives in the world above, not even an ocean can keep them apart. Meanwhile, a mysterious blue boy gets engaged to a powerful prince. The Generation of Miracles doesn't play games, especially with Haizaki. Featuring Kagami the Seagull! (Most non-KNB pairings are cameos)</p><p>MidoTaka & Akakuro Mainly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ache of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoseHetalianShips](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThoseHetalianShips).



> Before we get started, there is a section in which it has three dots like this ... italicized above the text. When you see the three dots, go onto Youtube and play the Yiruma song "Kiss the Rain" in another tab if you can. This was written to that very music, and listening to it as you read will is an option to enhance your experience. Granted, the section is short and once it ends you have a choice to continue the music or to put it on pause.
> 
> Similarly, when you see this two x's side by side (like this: xx) a little later on, I urge you to listen to Hitari no Kage from KNB itself.

The merman glides effortlessly through the never-ending blues.

The tides are high; they seem to always, always yearn for something whether it be the soft sands of windswept beaches or the fragile lives of the beings who dwell upon the land. Life was most precious and sacred, and the ocean was both home and freedom to the merman.

He was christened as Takao at birth and praised for his obsidian hair and striking eyes, that of which could see the sun and the moon and the stars on no ordinary plane. One day his bangs would come and part just the right way for one to glance straight into the silver diamonds of his eyes and be left mesmerized.

His father is a merman, his mother a siren with magnificent wings. Some of them get wings, others get tails. Takao gets a nimble tail that glimmers a faint shade of mandarin and jets like a wild beast.

Once he comes of age, he will watch from the sidelines as one of his elder brothers is crowned. There are too many in the kingdom of Shuutoku and only one throne. Even from the day he was born, it didn't belong to him, will never belong to him. (Even those under the sea frown upon those who were born out of wedlock.)

So he finds other merriment to pass the time. The ocean is vast and rich for exploration. His sharp eyesight allows for him to see his home with absolute clarity. Then there is the world beyond the waves, which is forbidden, strictly forbidden.

Naturally, he ventures close to the surface on his thirteenth birthday. He does not rise out, but hovers around the area where sunlight dances to the waving fields of plankton. He's always been able to see others clearly, much more clearly than they can see him. They take one look at him and turn away without knowing that he has the biggest smile and heart in the entire kingdom.

His fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth birthday passes the same way. He does not get caught, but he never goes all the way. On his seventeenth birthday, he makes friends with a rather strange pair: a young orca whale named Makoto and a scowling dolphin who went by the name of Haru. They tell him they heard his song and thought his voice to be one of the most majestic things they'd ever heard. At least Makoto did, Haru just kind of hissed after Takao included a 'chan' in his greeting.

Takao has always loved to laugh. There comes a certain charm within laughter: music that resonates through the body, the rush in his stomach, the sensation of being able to live forever. With his new friends, they make merry and have plenty of fun frolicking about their colorful home.

On Takao's eighteenth birthday, his friends take him to the surface for the first time.

* * *

The world above is so bright and refreshing and mysterious that Takao could look at it forever and never get bored. His friends tell him of stories from the places they've been, and he can't believe what he's been missing all these years. Some of the faraway places don't seem so faraway at all.

The beach is close, closer than he'd ever thought it could be. A shining castle rises from beyond its tiny sand dunes, one that is every bit as splendid as the palace of Shuutoku. He wonders what the royal family on land is like.

It takes Takao a couple trips to the surface before he finally spots the blue boy.

He seemingly appears out of thin air one day, and Takao has to blink many times before accepting him as a real figure padding along the beach.

The boy is quite plain at first sight, but upon a closer, careful look, has quite a pretty face.

He is quite short, but his friends are quite the giants. They look as if they've come for a day at the beach. A boy with flaming red hair, not much taller than the blue boy himself, makes sure to keep a close eye on him. Takao chuckles to himself when he sees the redhead inch near the blue boy and speak to him closely. Some humans could be so possessive, though Takao is sure that has its perks as well.

The blue boy's other friends join them. Takao keeps count of them, for who would have thought a soft-looking boy would befriend so many giants that look as if they had the potential to kill?

There is a purple giant with messy locks, a tanned boy who is slurping some kind of cream that drips off its cone, and a blond boy with a blindingly-white grin could rival that of Takao's.

And then comes him, the boy holding something strange with his taped fingers, the boy with a head full of green hair. Takao feels his breath hitch as the boy elegantly settles upon a shady spot next to his friends.

Hair a vibrant hue, livelier than that of the deep, murky waters where Takao's kind dwell. Eyes that shimmered like green coral behind a pair of crystal spectacles, an elegant white neck held by up broad shoulders. The human is the most beautiful thing Takao has ever seen in his entire twenty years.

Takao has never been so enamored, so enraptured, so captivated.

"How was your day today, Takao-chan?" Makoto trills later when Takao returns to the world of blue waves.

"Oh, same old, same old," Takao waves them off, unable to hide his smile, "How about you guys?"

"Haru-chan tells me that you found a group of humans today," Makoto says, not unkindly and Takao could hear the smile in his tone. He throws a look at Haru, whose face remains impassive.

"Yeah," Takao replies, and Makoto gets the hint as to change the subject. He chats animatedly about something that Takao doesn't bother to listen to. At the reef, Takao bids his friends a half-hearted goodbye as he swims toward the palace.

His body may be in the water, but his mind lingers on the beach.

* * *

"You want to visit the surface again?" says Makoto, a face full of curiosity. "This is very unusual for you, Takao-chan. You are usually the first one to want to return to the sea."

Haru nudges him, and Makoto shoots him a confused glance. "Haru? I thought you weren't that interested in humans, Takao-chan."

"I'm not," Takao deadpans, not really wanting to say anything else. He turns and swims the other way back towards the reef. Once he fades out of sight, Makoto and Haru exchange glances. One of Haru's eyebrows dart up as if to indicate something obvious.

 _I get it now!_ exclaims Makoto. _Haru-chan, how wonderful is that?!_

* * *

Takao visits the surface alone this time. It's not that he dislikes the company of his friends, it was just that they would never understand. Honestly, he doesn't understand, either. He just goes because there exists a yearning within him to see the green-haired human again.

By some coincidence, he and his friends were on the beach again. Takao's hawk-like eyes offer him a view of everything going on: the blond and tan boy burying the blue boy in their sandcastle with nothing but his head sticking out, the redhead swaggering over and pulling the dazed blue boy out, effectively demolishing the sandcastle once and for all and lying the blue boy on his back to rub some sort of lotion across it, all while the purple boy helps himself to everyone's ice pops.

Takao could have witnessed this whole thing (and have a good chuckle of amusement), but instead his attention focuses solely on the green boy.

He swims closer, concealing himself behind a large cluster of rocks when the redheaded boy suddenly whips his head out towards the sea with one of the stoniest stares Takao has ever witnessed.

The redheaded boy turns back after a few seconds of intense scanning, and Takao breathes a sigh of relief.

It's a bit unsettling, and perhaps one of the most bone-chilling experiences of Takao's life. The threat of discovery had been non-existent to him until that point, and there was no telling what could happen if a human were to discover him.

Despite the risks, he keeps returning.

If you ask him why, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Something deep within him is stirring his fascination into new directions.

* * *

His visits to the surface become more frequent. Takao doesn't always get to come too close, but he comes to learn that the blue boy and his friends belong to a group of very skilled fishermen known as the Generation of Miracles. They were highly praised in the human world, but in Takao's world they were nothing short of criminals.

However, he also comes to learn that the green boy's name is Shintarou, because that's what the redhead calls him. Shintarou likes to carry around weird objects with apparently some sort of special meaning, and they change each day. Shintarou also likes playing a game called shogi with the redhead (though Takao has never seen the former win even once), drinking red bean soup, and gazing out at sea, as if his destiny lays in wait in the horizon.

 _Shintarou, Shintarou, Shintarou,_ Takao repeats over and over to himself. _That is his name. He likes shogi, red bean soup, children's playthings, and destiny._

Haru and Makoto are currently on their annual migration route, and the whole of Shuutoku is bursting with the upcoming coronation of Takao's brother.

Takao doesn't even know which one of his brothers will be crowned. Nor does he care. He suspects nothing will change from his father's rule. People will continue to drink, abandon, sin, and humans will still pollute their beautiful ocean.

One day, he watches the Generation of Miracles hop into a boat. It is not one of the colossal ones with net and gear, but small wedge of wood that smoothly takes to the waves.

Commandeering their crew is none other than the small redhead, who turns out to be the prince of this land. Takao also learns that Shintarou and all the other colorful boys reside in the prince's castle, even the blue boy, though he is the only one out of them with no noble background. He doesn't know where the blue boy came from and for some reason it bugs the hell out of him. The blue boy was always difficult to make out among his friends.

Takao's Adam's Apple bobs, swelling with envy at the friendship the boat contains. So many fishermen nowadays, he could only hope for the safety of his friends.

Their boat sails smoothly for awhile until there is a sudden strong gust that almost knocks Takao out of his hiding place. The fishermen feel it, too, but to Takao's surprise, a few of them extend their arms out to embrace it.

He watches as the sunlight hits Shintarou's face and transform beauty into a masterpiece of nature's finest artwork.

Oh, how he longs and longs.

* * *

The first time he seriously considers it, it is a serene night. He watches Shintarou and the red prince play shogi on the balcony against an inky background of lazy stars.

The two are engaged in conversation, but Takao's eyesight far surpasses his hearing. The red prince seems to possess excellent eyesight as well, so Takao remains well out of sight and listens to the clinking of wooden pieces across the board.

From what Takao can tell, they converse more intellectually than anyone in his own kingdom and drink some kind of fancy imported tea that Takao was never allowed to touch.

He wants to be there, too - to sit across from Shintarou and speak to him, get to know him, find what he's looking for in green depths. He's green, and green with envy at the other boys for getting to spend so much of their time with this beautiful green boy.

He wishes he was born with wings so then he could have had legs, could have stepped ashore to new wonders of this wonderful world. For the first time ever, he wishes he was born a human more than anything.

He doesn't need to be of noble blood - he just needs a chance. His thoughts swirl like that of dangerous whirlpools, dissolving into more and more into the wilderness of oblivion.

He is lost in the flow of his thoughts when he hears a tiny splash next to him. A wooden shogi piece has fallen from the balcony into the sea, disturbing only a ripple in the world. From above, Shintarou says they may never get it back. Akashi replies that it is fine because he has many other shogi boards, to which Shintarou simply hums.

Takao's heart swells as he grabs the shogi piece. He turns it over and over in his hands, examining the refined handicraft. Something like this was precious in the sea - more precious than the rarest of pearls.

The rising sun kisses the scarlet dawn when he descends back into murky depths, clutching the shogi piece tightly in his hands.

* * *

What he is considering can earn himself the punishment of death. The sea Gorgon - a half man, half squid creature with live tentacles for hair and cannibalistic tendencies - is rumored to be in possession of an impressive array of power. It is said that he dwells among the ruins behind the forest of sea urchins, deep within the abyssal zone.

Takao considers it. He had a rather generous portion of gold to offer the Gorgon, it being a gift from his father to all his children. It meant nothing special to Takao, but surely not even the Gorgon would pass up something like that.

But in the end, he couldn't do it. An insanely-powerful cannibal wasn't the chain holding him back, however. It was breaking the law of Shuutoku - breaking off a piece of the only home he's ever had.

And he's not willing to give that up. At least that's what he tells himself.

* * *

Takao is miserable. He doesn't go to see the surface for days, but he doesn't go out of the palace either.

Everything is the same, except now his brother is king and begins to seek a queen. The mermaids line up at his door, batting their lashes, swaying their tails, brandishing their decorated bellies.

It kind of disgusts Takao, just a bit. These women were in love with the crown, not his brother. They didn't care about his well-being as much as they did of what they could get out of him. If this was what a mermaid could offer, Takao would rather never marry.

He tells himself not to think about Shintarou again, but it's particularly hard to forget someone if you already know their name.

* * *

The fireworks are pretty. It's his first time witnessing the spectacle, and he can't tear his eyes away. Red, blue, green, purple, gold - its explosive flowers light up the universe with every hue known to man.

The party in honor of Shintarou's 20th birthday sails on a bigger boat than the last time and ventures further out to sea. One moment Takao was humming along with the song, the next thing he knew, a bolt of lightning streaks down and strikes the mast, igniting the entire ship on fire.

The screams are deafening. It's as if the entire world is crumbling to pieces, shaken in the fist of a giant hand. Takao is stricken with horror as he watches the mast suddenly topple over, the redheaded boy leaping onto the blue boy and both of them skidding across the wooden deck. The blue boy seems short of breath, but he is safe.

The prince then barks orders for everyone to evacuate. Since the emergency lifeboats caught fire, they must swim to shore. The redhead assigns everyone to pair up and the last thing he tells them is that he'll kill anyone who dies tonight, before they all leap into the sea.

Takao is struck immobile by the way the Generation of Miracles as they make their way back to shore. His immense field of vision lets him see it all. The blue boy doesn't seem to know how to swim at all, and it is through the efforts of the redhead's arms that he is able to make it to shore. The blond and the tan boy help each along, albeit less graceful than the redhead but they wash up on the beach in a tangled heap, breathing hard. Such cooperation, such affection...

It happens so fast that Takao almost misses it - the purple boy and Shintarou are making their way to shore with the least contact possible, before a large wave washes over them. When it passes, the purple giant rises easily, coughing up water. "Mido-chin!" he calls ahead of him, not realizing that Shintarou is actually behind him. He paddles ahead as fast as he can. "Wait for me!"

Takao's heart sinks as he leaps from his spot without another thought. His eyes scan the wreckage, looking for any sign of green. His elbow brushes against something delicate - Shintarou's spectacles.

It doesn't take him long to find Shintarou struggling to stay above the waves, only half conscious. Takao has watched the humans long enough to understand that the spectacles does greatly in helping some improve their vision. He doesn't understand, with his gifted eyes but he manages to grab a hold of the green-haired man.

He does his best with to keep his head out of the water. It isn't easy - even with his tail, the currents are strong in this weather and the green-haired man is taller and heavier than Takao. Takao can see the shore from here, and it is up to him to scope out the easiest path there. The ocean is against them, everything is against them. The universe is screaming with all its wrath.

By some lucky twist of fate, he manages to propel Shintarou to shore. They collapse on the beach, Shintarou unconscious, Takao exhausted. The sand irritates his scales, but he pays them no mind as he immediately feels Shintarou's breathing.

Still alive, probably passed out from cold. His cheeks are red as apples and cold as ice.

They manage to land on a deserted beach around the other side of the beach everyone else had landed on. If Takao squints, he could see some rescue boats being sent out.

He has to get Shintarou to where the others can see him, but not see Takao. He waits - just a little while, making sure to keep his body close to the other to give him some source of warmth - before dragging them both out to the waters again.

It is another rough trip before they finally collapse on the slope of a beach, and by now all of Takao's muscles are aching. He doesn't notice, though, as he sees the unconscious Shintarou tremble even in his state. And then a thought occurs to Takao, and it is crazy, but it is the only one he's got. Remembering how the blond and tan boy buried the blue boy up to his neck with sand, he begins piling the sand around Shintarou's body, quickly constructing a blanket made from the warm, coarse sand of this side of the island.

Once he is finished, he slips the glasses back onto Shintarou's face. It takes him a few tries, but eventually he manages to hook the legs of the glasses over Shintarou's ears.

The unconscious man seems to be breathing a bit easier now, and Takao is glad, for he isn't trembling as much. But the situation isn't ideal, and he knows it. Shintarou's friends could come back at any time - or worse, they could make it back in time to find Shintarou dead.

And Takao makes his decision right then and there that Shintarou was not someone who deserved to die alone. It scares him a little to realize how much he wants him to live, but then again he supposes he shouldn't be that surprised.

Usually he would have chuckled at the mere sight of someone so big huddled in a blanket of sand, but in this case, laughter is the last thing on Takao's mind. His tail softly flinches as he reaches up to thread his fingers through the green hair, which is unsurprisingly wet. What does surprise him is its softness.

He pulls out the shogi piece he always kept with him - the very one that had been lost - and tucks it in the sand near Shintarou.

"I'm pretty sure this belongs to you. You know, you should learn how to swim better if you're going to live close to the ocean," he says, softly, looking down at the human. "I know you, er, don't know me, but the name is Takao. Nice to finally meet you! I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but then again I've done lots of things I wasn't supposed to do in the past few years.

This is the closest I'll ever be able to get to talk with you, but I don't think you know how much it means to me. Heck, even I don't know how to put everything I'm feeling into words! I guess I'm just glad you're safe...for now..."

He sighs, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "You and your friends haven't really changed much throughout the years. Maybe it's weird for me to say, but you've always fascinated me, Shin-Chan. Can I call you that, since I just saved your life and all? Heh, don't mention it.

Look at the stars, Shin-Chan! They weren't there awhile ago. Or maybe we just couldn't see them because of all those exploding flowers in the sky. They were pretty, Shin-Chan, but I'd rather see the stars. Gives you a nice feeling to know they're something that never disappears, eh?"

Shintarou lets out a cough, and Takao has to give his chest firm pats to calm him back down.

"I'm worried, Shin-Chan. Your eyes still aren't open, and I hope you will wake up again. Twenty is such a young age to be, and it seems like you have so much to live for. You still haven't waken up yet, but then again I'm not sure how you will react if you see me.

Are you dreaming right now, Shin-Chan? Dreamland is always so nice. It makes you forget all your troubles for a little while, doesn't it? It gives you time to become yourself once again.

I feel like I'm talking a lot Shin-Chan, but I'm doing the talking for the both of us right now, and it's kind of important. Hey, Shin-Chan, you and your friends have really good taste in music. I like music, too. It's pretty universal. That song your band was playing earlier was cool. What were the words... once you're free, you have to fight the instability...that rhythm is what makes me feel alive, even if I pretend it doesn't...?"

Takao's normal singing voice is loud and harmonious, but he can also croon a sweet lullaby whenever he feels like it. His singing voice has always left something to be unmatched.

_Bring back the catalyst, a simple way to best_

_A rhythm like this never ends_

_Sometimes your voice reached to me_

_Because I don't want to face the fate_

Those are all the words Takao remembers, but he feels alive and free all the same. As he pours the lyrics from his soul, the song seems to pour a bit of its soul back into him. He makes sure to clear all the wet strands of hair away from Shin-Chan's face so that he could breathe properly. His tail slaps piles of sand, and everything just may be okay again.

The sky is beginning to lighten when Shin-Chan's chest begins to rapidly fall up and down - seeming as if he was going to wake up in any given moment. Takao's heart pounds like a drum as he watches with hope and relief. He knows for sure

"There he is!"

A yell from the distant startles Takao out of his reverie. He doesn't think twice as he dives into the sea as fast as he can. He knows the voice well - it's the deep baritone of the tanned boy. Takao squints from below the surface, seeing the tanned boy run down to Shin-Chan. The rest of their friends follow close behind.

And Takao swims away knowing that Shin-Chan was going to make it.

He is glad, oh so glad, but his heart doesn't pound any slower even as he makes his way back into his underwater palace of pointlessness.

* * *

It is a night after the shipwreck. Takao couldn't help himself - he just has to make sure that Shin-Chan truly is alright.

He swims close to the castle, all the way near the balcony where the shogi piece had fallen. To his surprise, the entire Generation of Miracles is there this time.

Takao keeps himself hidden behind another cluster of rocks.

"We congratulate you on feeling better, Shintarou." That is definitely the husky, velvet voice of the redheaded prince.

"I'm so sorry Midochin, I thought you were swept ahead of me! It was m-my fault..."

"Don't blame yourself, Murasakibara. It was inevitable on fortune's part. I knew it wasn't going to be a good day when Cancer was ranked last."

The purple boy lets out a childish sniff but seems to accept Shin-Chan's statement as the truth.

"I think we all were lucky you survived, Midorima-Kun," comes the soft voice of the blue boy, who Takao didn't even notice standing there until now.

"Midorimacchi, we were soooo worried! We went out with rescue boats and looked for you forever, but we nearly died with worry when we couldn't find you!" Takao knows that voice, too - the over-energetic blond who latches himself onto everyone like a puppy, especially the tanned boy.

"No one was expecting to find you on the beach, washed up like a shipwrecked sailor," pipes up said boy, "You can't even swim that well."

"Don't rub it into his face, Aominecchi!"

A long while of silence settles them down, and then the redhead speaks up. "You truly believe they came from the ocean?"

"I am certain of it."

"Midorima-Kun, you think it was someone like me?"

"No, Kuroko. Not someone like you."

"You are not going to give up looking for them?"

"There is no way to look for them. But should I ever meet them again, I will give them a great deal of my gratitude. Though the chances of that happening is most unlikely."

"You sit on this balcony of my castle all day, Shintarou. Is it only to stare out towards the sea in the hope it shall eventually offer you answers?"

"... Yes, Akashi. Sometimes when one dares to hope enough, fate makes an exception for them."

Takao's heart skips a beat, but it has nothing to do with the risk of discovery.

"My, my, _Shintarou_. How inspirational you have shown yourself to be this evening."

"Tch."

Takao feels his heart flip flop. He knows that Shin-Chan can be uplifting, skyrocketing, pessimistic, optimistic, and guarded, sometimes all at once.

"Ne, Aominecchi, stop pretending to push me off the balcony!"

Takao slips back into the ocean, his hands empty this time. All the same, his heart is being clenched by something inescapable.

* * *

"Human, huh?"

The Gorgon's rancorous, high-pitched laughter ricochets in the hollow dwelling of the ruins, sending chills down Takao's spine. Ever the determined, he maintains eye contact with the creature's cold, ashen eyes. The dark-gray tentacles on his head squirms as if trying to break out from his brain.

"You realize that you will never be able to come back to daddy dearest, little siren?"

"I know very well the full implications of my decision," Takao replies.

"Hmm." The Gorgon's tongue slithers out to swipe across his own thumb, suggestively. "Then I will... _help_ you, per se, since I've never liked your motherfucker of a father anyway."

Takao's hands clench, but he manages to keep them at his sides.

"But as the old fools say, little one, no freebies fall out of the sky, or out of my ass. Can't have 'em think I'm going soft, eh? Gonna need a little something if I'm gonna do you this favor."

"I have seven bags of gold."

A lecherous smirk appears on the Gorgon's lips. "Well, well, well. Looks as if daddy dearest's gifts might come into use after all, eh? Bring them here."

Takao drags in the old rickshaw he's kept years ago - sure enough, now loaded to the brim with seven full bags of glittering gold coins.

The Gorgon throws his head back in a series of terrifying cackles. "Beautiful! Brilliant! But I'm gonna need something a little more than that. You see, it's like I'm giving you a new life or something. Also this time that I could've spent doing something more productive, like picking up them mermaid bitches. So it's gonna cost you extra, sweetheart."

"I don't have - "

"It ain't gonna hurt that much, _sweetheart_. Gonna need that lil pretty voice-box of yours too. I get a unique treasure for my hoard, and you get your lil human. Deal?"

"Without my voice, how will I - "

"Oh come on, it won't be _that_ hard. Humans are simple creatures. You just learn their written language and then everything's swell, yeah?"

"He won't know - "

"I'm sure he could figure it out. You think he's stupid?" Haizaki grins, and Takao wants the horrible image erased from his memories forever. He'd never thought he'd have to give up his voice to change his scales into skin. But at this point, he was too far gone, in way too deep to let go.

He shakes his head. "He's not stupid. But I'll make the deal."

"That's the spirit!" Haizaki cackles, and produces a dull, tiny bottle containing some kind of swishing liquid. "Drink this, and you will get your legs, and your voice-box will automatically become mine."

The Gorgon eagerly rubs his hands together as Takao uncorks the bottle with shaking hands.

The content has no odor, but feels extremely slimy going down his throat. He feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him, and somebody's snatched his stomach straight out of his guts. Each breath is poisonous, heavy as lead.

"Better get to shore quickly," coos Haizaki, stroking the coins with his tentacles, "Don't wanna die a martyr now. _Pity, pity_ if pretty, pretty mermaid dies in the ocean." He wags a tentacle amidst his laughter, and that is the sound ringing in Takao's ears as he makes the agonizing journey to shore.

"By the way," the Gorgon calls after him, "If you don't get him to kiss you on the lips in 19 days, out of his own will, then you will disintegrate into sea foam at dawn on the 20th morning!"

He has not spoken about the painful side effect of the position to his newest victim. He was lament to admit that he hasn't perfected his recipe yet so that each step taken with human legs would cause searing pain. His laughter echoes after Takao, all the way to shore.

* * *

Miraculously, Takao fights his way to break onto land. It seems as if eternity has come and gone when he finally face-plants on the beach.

Sand stings his mouth, ears, eyes. The night is bright with stars, but he doesn't spare them any glances. The agony of his body being split into two feels nothing compared to the fluttering within his soul.

19 days. Haizaki was a monster.

But then again, the pain gives way to an exhilarating rapture knowing that he has an opportunity to pursue his dreams. He weakly smiles as a small gesture of comfort to himself. 19 days was plenty, and he'll be damned if he lets the Gorgon and sea form get in his way of his precious Shin-Chan.

The night is the longest he's had to endure. _I am going to die tonight,_ he thinks _. The wicked Gorgon has tricked me with poison that I so willingly partook. And he is laughing at me right now as my soul is being torn apart, laughing at the family I will never see again._

But he did it because he wanted to meet Shin-Chan...

He lays for hours and hours among the damp sand and coral skeletons, naked and alone, body convulsing, his tail on fire, until he finally passes out from the excruciating agony.

* * *

They find him on the beach the next morning.

Takao is still unconscious, but the whole group is here, and they murmur something about shipwreck coincidences. Since nobody has ever seen this face before, he must not be from around here. Looks as if he's the only survivor.

Tragedy, all too tragic.

They wrap him in blankets and take him to one of the many rooms within the castle. He is placed in the bed, checked for hypothermia, clothed, and cleansed by the talented staff.

It makes Midorima's hand shake, touching this stranger who seems to have been through something so similar to himself. Then again, he was training to be the finest doctor in the land. Every patient matters. There is no patient more important than the others.

He gives Takao the best treatment possible, and when Takao awakens as a human for the first time, the first thing he sees are the green eyes up close.

"How are you feeling?"

Takao blinks - it's the first words the man has ever spoken directly to him, and he's got no way to answer. So he keeps glancing up at the object of his desire with his silver eyes, hoping they would convey that he was actually a merman who'd given up everything to meet a man he was so hopelessly in love with all because he'd asked him to.

A rather admirable effort.

The young doctor clears his throat and turns away to scribble something down on his clipboard. "You're awake - you may feel dazed at first. I am Midorima Shintarou, doctor-in-training of Teiko, but I can assure you that I will treat you to the best of my ability. I am going to be honest, simple, and direct with you - it seems as if you were involved in some sort of shipwreck."

At this, Takao tries to tell him he is from the ocean before emitting a rather incoherent wail. His being deflates as Shintarou frowns and sets down his clipboard, bringing the blanket closer to Takao's shin.

"You should sit back, it will do your spine a world of good," he says quietly. "So far, you are the miracle survivor we have discovered. But I don't want to stress you out too much - don't think too much for now, make sure your body gets enough rest."

To be honest, simple, and direct with himself, Takao could feel his heart pumping steadily in his chest. Hearing the green-haired man's deep voice up close is some miracle of its own accord.

"Are you hungry?"

Takao's throat feels dry even though he has no essence of voice in his vocal cords, maybe it's because of the green emeralds burning his own diamonds, or maybe it's simply just being the center of the doctor's attention for the first time - Takao's never been the center of anyone's attention back home.

"Can you speak?"

Oh, how Takao wishes he could. He sees the doctor staring at him, and so he shakes his head, slowly.

"Did you speak before?"

A small flutter of hope envelops Takao's chest as he nods, his eyes trying to draw Shin-Chan in. Maybe he could make him understand. Maybe he knows about the merpeople. Maybe he even has a counter - who knows the possibilities, he's a doctor -

"Can you understand what I am saying?" Shin-Chan doesn't move closer, but his green eyes are closer than they'd ever been and they are far more piercing, far more incredible than Takao could ever have imagined.

He nods, once.

Shin-Chan seems to exhale a sigh of relief. "You have _can_ understand me after all. Therefore I conclude that you have communicated in spoken language before." He scribbles something else down on his clipboard.

Takao takes in his surroundings; four pale blue walls and a giant window that faces not the ocean but a stunning green meadow surrounded by a grove of trees. They seem to be really, really high up.

"I should probably tell Akashi you have awakened," Shin-Chan says, pushing up his spectacles. It is an action that is familiar to Takao, and one that has him in complete and utter adoration.

He wants to laugh so, so much. He wants Shin-Chan to hear and acknowledge his voice. He wants to be able to have the freedom to tell Shin-Chan who he is.

"Perhaps you know how to write?" Shin-Chan offers Takao his pencil and a scrap of paper torn from the clipboard, but all he receives is a blank stare. How Takao wishes he'd learnt to write when he had the chance.

He wants to be closer to Shin-Chan. He starts to get up, throwing the blanket aside to reveal a pair of thin, creamy legs poking out from underneath his hospital gown.

His attempt to stand up is nearly pathetic. He barely lifts his leg before he finds himself tumbling down to meet the floor - before strong, sturdy arms suddenly catch him.

Takao finds himself looking into two eyes surrounded by a very red face. The staring contest doesn't last longer than five seconds, but Takao finds new things within Shin-Chan's eyes.

The doctor clears his throat and quickly places Takao back into bed. "You shouldn't exert so much energy on yourself yet, nanodayo," he says, breathing heavily out his nose and sounding exasperated, "You need plenty of rest right now, with your body in a feeble state. I'll be back to check on your condition later."

Takao doesn't want Shin-Chan to go so soon. He never knows how much later one meant by 'later'. He's just met him - surely Shin-Chan can't leave yet. On the outside he nods, he smiles, he tries to look his best in this state.

A sinking feeling fills him, leaving him to feel more empty than he's ever felt before. Shin-Chan doesn't show emotions easily - just because he'd acted professional around Takao doesn't mean anything bad.

Nineteen days. He has 19 days to win Shin-Chan's affection and kiss, or to disintegrate his entire existence.


	2. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiraeth: n. A deep longing for one's homeland on a level beyond that of homesickness
> 
> Takao has nineteen days to win Midorima's affections or disappear into thin air.

Midorima closes the door quietly to Takao's hospital wing.

"Well, Shintarou? How is he faring?" Akashi asks, rising from the waiting ottoman.

"He has woken up," answers Midorima quietly, "But he doesn't seem to be capable of speaking at this moment. It's too soon to diagnose a cause, much less ask him to explain his place of origins. I don't know how much of his memory can be salvaged. I am letting him have his rest at the moment."

"I am assured that if anyone is able to help our patient, it is you, Shintarou. How are you faring yourself?"

"Fine, nothing aside from the usual, nanodayo."

"Midoruma-kun, are you certain? Your cheeks are pink as the cherry blossoms outside."

"Kuroko? Where did you come from?"

"I've been here this entire time. Midorima-kun only says 'nanodayo' when he feels nervous or some sort of thrill. Something must have happened for Midorima-kun to feel either nervous or thrilled."

"Kuroko," says Midorima, pushing up his glasses furiously, "Do not speak lies in such a monotone voice, nanodayo."

"Come now, Tetsuya," Akashi stands up, amusement evident in his tone, "Let us leave Shintarou to his work; he has it quite cut out for him."

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I will go to the library then."

"Indeed? What a surprise." Though going by Akashi's tone, it was rather evident that Akashi meant the exact opposite. "Shintarou, I expect you to update me regularly with information regarding our patient. When he wakes up again, let him know all his medical costs are covered by the crown."

Midorima stands still for a second longer, pondering this strange generosity of Akashi's. Akashi was no stingy prince, but doing something like this for a stranger is a little out of the way, even for him. The green-haired doctor checks his pocket mirror (that day's lucky item) to see if his pink cheeks still remained.

Meanwhile, he has no idea that a certain patient behind the doors has heard everything.

* * *

When Takao awakens, there is a plate of food set out for him. He sniffs everything, curious at the kinds of food that humans consume. Fishing is actually considered a criminal activity in his world, and the punishment when caught could be death. It is a cruel reality that humans have to consume the creatures of Takao's world when they already have so many strange foods themselves.

There is something hard on the outside but soft on the inside, and Takao concludes this is a type of land bread. A squishy green gloop that is sticky between Takao's fingers and sweet on his tongue. He is eager to try the soup. There had always been soup back at home, so there is a familiar piece of comfort to him. He blows on the steaming golden liquid and takes a sip.

It is difficult to tell what was in the soup, but a couple hungry mouthfuls in and Takao feels sick. Very sick. Within the soup lingers a delicate taste that renders a scent all too familiar with the creatures of the sea. Takao runs to the white porcelain bowls that Shin-Chan has taught him how to use and retches up his entire life, its hideous slime fouling his voiceless throat.

On that very same day, Shin-Chan deems him well enough for visitors. Takao meets the Generation of Miracles with a gigantic puke stain down the front of his hospital nightgown.

They are nice and polite to him. The huge purple guy brings him a bouquet of flowers ("I was gonna bring roses, but Aka-chin says they aren't in bloom right now, so I picked up some cherry blossoms instead. They're the color of strawberry angel cake, you know.")

Takao gives him a smile, and the tall purple giant frowns. "Can't you speak?"

"No," answers Midorima, rather firmly, "He seems to have been rendered incapable of speech. He can understand our language but cannot formulate words himself. I spoke of this already."

"Oh, right ," says the giant, and he pats Takao's head out of pity, "Well, I hope you get better soon. Mido-chin was very worried about you. He couldn't stop talking about your conditions."

"Murasakibara!"

"It's true," the tanned boy says with a lazy yawn, "He was going all doctor nerd on you, even more than his usual mumbo-jumbo."

Midorima grits his teeth. "Aomine, you are truly an idiot."

"Since you seem incapable of communicating with us verbally and literately, I will not ask you to explain your backstory," Akashi butts in, pushing past the argument. Takao notes that while this prince has an aura of charisma about him, he also appears to be rather intimidating, especially in the eyes. "I am Akashi Seijuro, crown prince and next-in-line to the throne of Teiko. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, my consort." He points to the now blushing blue boy whose presence has evaded Takao's vision for so long.

"This is Midorima Shintarou, the one who has been doctoring your health. And the others are men of my personal court: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Murasakibara Atsushi. Though this may not be declared the best of circumstances, we welcome you to our kingdom, Teiko." As upon tradition, they all bow after the welcome.

Takao feels his cheeks flush when he sees Shin-Chan bow. He wants to tell Shin-Chan that he wants them to be equals, but the most he could do in this case is put on a smile.

"Since you are classified as a shipwreck victim, you most likely have no other place to go. I have already arranged your quarters here in my castle where you are welcome to stay, free of charge. Here at Teiko, we care for guests and ourselves alike. Shintarou will be able to show you to your quarters since they are near his. And while we are here, I suppose we will have to grant you a name. I was considering this carefully... and I think the name 'Kazunari' fits you, since it means 'of the becoming.' Shall we call you Kazunari?"

The name sounds strange when Takao repeats it in his head at first, but it quickly grows on him. It seems to suit him.

Takao is so dizzy with happiness that he could have kissed the prince's feet. He takes the prince's hand in a good handshake and smiles dazzlingly at the room to show his token of gratitude for the generosity he had been offered.

The redheaded prince only smirks back.

Takao eventually comes out of the hospital wing a few days after meeting the Generation of Miracles. He figured that they could actually be very kind and hospitable if they wanted to. They didn't go out of their way to make him like royalty at home, but they were very polite and friendly to him.

Going out of the hospital has its own difficulties, though. Streaks of agony shoot up his legs as he tries to walk on them for the first time. He realizes that each step will have to be slow and measured, because each step feels as if he is being torn into two by sharp, unyielding blades.

Secondly, he no longer receives daily visits from Shin-Chan. The young doctor perhaps has no reason to check up on him so often now that he is out of the hospital. Takao isn't sure how he will be able to woo Shin-Chan in time. Knowing Takao, he has always been able to achieve the difficult and even what some thought to be impossible.

He grins in spite of himself; Shin-Chan be wrapped around his finger in no time!

As Takao spends more time in the castle, he explores the halls, passages, and many beautiful rooms. The redheaded prince Akashi is loaded, and that's a fact. Portraits with frames of gilt and gold line the large halls. The ceilings arch high, with chandeliers in nearly every room. Takao couldn't help but notice that most of the wallpapers lining the room is the light, pale blue shade of the blue boy.

Takao now knows that the blue boy's name is Kuroko, but whatever; he is still the blue boy to Takao. And he learns that Akashi and Kuroko have gotten engaged when the prince proposed in the garden of falling cherry blossom petals, and now the entire kingdom is rejoicing.

He comes to detest the blue boy, just a bit.

He redeems a part of his pride by rejecting the blue boy as anything special. The blue boy may have a pretty face, but it is nothing compared to the beauty of the merpeople. And the blue boy's dull eyes certainly has nothing on Takao's glinting, silver diamonds. Furthermore, Takao notices that the blue boy has skinny limbs but a body that is rather round in the middle, a body that is shorter and lumpier than any of his friends, even that of the graceful redheaded prince.

Takao reassures himself that his own body is shapely and elegant, and that his eyes are a lot more striking to look at.

But strangely, it doesn't seem to help make Shin-Chan look at them more. Everything he does seems to be in vain.

* * *

His new chambers are very similar to his nice room in the hospital wing, except luckily it doesn't have the blue wallpaper that Takao is extremely tired of seeing. Instead, a nice green atmosphere decorates the room, giving Takao a refreshing change.

He gets a nice view of the beautiful meadow again, this time from a different point of view. Well, wonders never cease.

Takao counts on his fingers the number of days he has left. He bites his lip.

He leans against one of his many pillows, scheming so hard that one may just see smoke twiddling out of his ears. The world outside seems wonderful, so blue and green and alive with color that it seems to do one no good to revel in their own troubles.

Takao is usually good at letting go of things, at moving on. But he is determined to not let the Gorgon win, to be the victorious outcome in the midst of all this mess.

His thoughts are distracted by the appearance of five very colorful heads. His sharp eyesight does not miss the blue boy, though he is the most difficult one to spot of all, he usually stands somewhere near the prince. Naturally.

Takao watches from his window as the blond unfolds a gigantic blanket and spreads it evenly as possible among the grass. The tanned boy flops onto it right away, tucking his arms underneath his head and smirks up at the sky.

Takao watches the Generation of Miracles unwind their day and eat food fit for a prince and his friends. Best of friends. (The blue boy, as expected, leans fairly close to the prince.) A seagull with red-and-black tipped feathers and forked eyebrows comes to snatch food out of the blue boy's hand which he willing holds up with a smile.

The laughter, the small talk they share, the way the sunlight traces upon the smiles on their faces. How he wishes he could laugh, how he wishes he could sing and bare his soul for the world to see and to appreciate its worth. How he wishes to be acknowledged as not someone sick, not someone stranded in a position to receive charity.

He will never be a part of them. And sooner or later, he has to accept that.

He doesn't want to be a part of them though. He only wants Shin-Chan.

(And to sing.)

* * *

One day, the blue boy tells Takao about the library. It's this big place full of books, he says, and it is very old but it has a nice earthly smell. The doctor visits often, if Takao wants to see him.

Takao simply sends the blue boy a disbelieving look. He has a feeling that the boy is smirking internally though his outer face is blank and expressionless. (He really, really doesn't understand what the prince sees in the blue boy, but right now he has bigger and better pursuits.)

The library has a high, arching ceiling and is a very brown, very ornate room of grand fireplaces and shelves upon shelves of books. Takao has to admit the musky, vintage smell is rather appealing to his senses. It gives him a sense of relaxation that even his own palace had never been able to. He doesn't know where he would begin if it wasn't for Shin-Chan, who is indeed standing near a cart of books.

Takao takes the steps two at a time, not caring how much they hurt.

Shin-Chan has his back turned to him, so Takao plans on snaking an arm around him and playing buddy-buddy to get his attention. He's got it all planned out - he'll smile, look deep into Shin-Chan's eyes - they'll have so much chemistry - he could seduce Shin-Chan to kiss him - with his looks it wouldn't be too hard -

Takao almost reaches Midorima when one of his legs give way, and he ends up crashing into the cartload of books. The sound itself is loud enough to make anyone turn out. Midorima spins around, almost dropping the physiology book he was holding.

Takao finds himself tumbling down to meet the ground almost in slow-motion, sure that his own horrified look matches the one on Shin-Chan's face.

Just before he hits the ground, a pair of strong, toned arms catches him with a steady _thump_. And then Takao's heart begins to thump alike, for here he was in Shin-Chan's arms, looking deep into green eyes, so close to Shin-Chan that if he just leans up... but no, the Gorgon had said Shin-Chan had to be the one to initiate the kiss.

Shin-Chan sets him down, steadying him on his feet before letting him go. Takao finds the imminent flush of Shin-Chan's face adorable, and the loss of his heated embrace rather tragic.

"You should be more careful, Kazunari. Didn't I tell you to take it easy?"

Takao could only glance and smile in return, and the doctor goes back to flipping through his pages with his taped fingers.

Takao feels his heart crunching into pieces inside of him, but he still comes to the library often.

Shin-Chan usually is there, and even though he doesn't speak a lot to Takao, just knowing that Shin-Chan knows they are existing in the same room makes Takao feel as if his being is a bit more fulfilled.

* * *

Takao eventually bears witness one night to the misfortune of having his chambers across from that of the newly engaged couple's. They are not separated by hallways but rather by their balconies and windows, each of which stares directly into the other.

Takao has his curtains open to let in the stray moonlight, and that same evening the couple forgets to draw theirs. As Takao reaches for a glass of water, his vision accidentally drifts through the open window across.

The blue boy is bare and on his back, legs spread wide to accommodate the prince between them. Their bodies melt into each other as the dim, rosy candlelight washes over everything and spills shadows over their backs.

Takao becomes stricken with a fascinated horror as he is rendered immobile. He is sure his face is glowing bright red amidst the darkness, and only when the blue boy's legs come to rest on the prince's shoulders does Takao tear his eyes away. He closes his curtains at a speed that almost shreds them into ribbons.

His breathes come out heavy and shocked as he tries to erase the image from his mind. He's so, so thrown for a loop that he bursts into a gale of laughter, crazy, desperate, silent laughter that rings louder through his body than anything he's ever heard.

If only this was him and Shin-Chan.

If only Takao has what the blue boy and Akashi has.

He keeps in mind that drawing the curtains is his first task for when he retires to his chambers. But that is often unnecessary considering now he keeps them drawn even during the daytime.

* * *

One day, Takao decides to take a brief stroll in the gardens. The royal gardens seem to be filled with luscious and ripe fruits regardless of season. The sun chirps merrily to the vast expanse of blue sky, and the flowers sing merrily with the young breezes. Even on land, being a prince has its benefits but this prince actually seems to have company to enjoy and share his life with.

A breath of fresh air can do Takao no harm.

The cherry blossoms console him as he strolls alone, wafting towards the earth to pay Takao some merry little company. The sun feels warm on his skin, and it's rejuvenating to bask in its golden glory.

He wanders off the path paved with pretty stones to feel the earth beneath his toes. Fruit branches filter shadow and shade so that little dapples of light cascade through the spaces between their leaves.

The groves beckon to him, offer him a wonder that only nature could offer. As he wanders further from the path, the sunlight seems to fade within the atmosphere of trees. But the grove is small, and beyond that lies a fluffy green meadow he's heard is scattered with flowers that repel of bees and the perfect spot for naps, or just cloud-gazing.

He is not expecting to hear a soft voice singing or to stumble upon the blue boy, who was crouched around pads of leaves that resemble blossoms. With one sharp-eyed glance at the boy's hands, Takao realizes they are full of round little beans.

_Lonely mountains and tragic spells_

_Forbidden potions from haunted realms_

And of course the blue boy was doing the one thing Takao used to love to do the most. Takao considers his voice.

_Seas of stardust_

_Light years apart_

_Fields of dragons_

_That'll rip your heart_

Even the blue boy's voice matches his personality. Soft, plain, and lyrics a bit on the obtuse side.

_I've faced them all_

_And I survived_

_To get right here as you arrived_

In Takao's world, this ordinary blue boy would be long looked past for luscious tails, sinuous torsos, and piercing eyes. Takao meets all of those standards, yet this blue boy has obtained the object of his affections while Takao has to fight hard in a battle he seems to be losing.

_And when I heard your voice in song_

_I knew that I finally belong_

To the blue boy's credit, his voice isn't the worst thing Takao's ever heard.

_Now I know we'll never part_

_Cause your magic lives inside my heart_

_And we'll always be together_

_Cause your magic lives inside my heart forever..._

Takao doesn't know how to get the blue boy's attention without marching himself over and standing in front of him, so that is what he does. The blue boy blinks before looking up with those dull, soulless eyes of his.

"Hello, Kazunari-kun," he greets, and Takao simply nods in response. He doesn't stop glancing down, as if to ask the blue boy what is he doing.

The blue boy stands up and slips his handful of beans into a pocket on the side of his tunic. "I am picking soy beans, Kazunari-kun." As usual, generally understanding of Takao's silent communication. "I'm going to ferment these curds into tofu to make soup with," he furthers his explanation, "Tofu soup is Akashi-Kun's all-time favorite. He says it feeds the soul as well as the stomach."

If he had his voice, Takao would have snorted. He could not imagine the scary-eyed redhead saying such things. Then again, everyone has enough evidence that the prince was a hopeless cause when it came to this blue boy.

Takao watches in amazement as the blue boy finds a new spot full of sun. There he lays out the beans, and blows over them with gentle breaths. Right before Takao's very eyes, the beans ferment and transform into creamy white tofu blocks.

The blue boy stands up, dusts off his hands, and presumably begins making his way back to the castle. Takao obligingly follows because he doesn't think he will be able to settle down at this point.

" _Sumimasen_. I am sorry if I startled you, Kazunari-kun," says the blue boy as the two trek through the trees, "But I assumed that you and I are similar in kind."

At this, Takao's head whips to glance at the him. The blue boy has a very small, very dim smile flickering on his face, as if he's unsure whether it belongs there or not. "I do not mean to intrude into your privacy. It is just that I have felt an aura from you that is similar to my own. Of course, it is something incapable of being detected by humans. But Kazunari-kun, if I may assume, I think you are something other than human."

He sees the blue boy so clearly in his line of sight, and the blue eyes seem to be able to see right through him even though they don't have his field of vision. He is determined to keep walking, to not let himself be affected by this blue boy with the blunt mouth. Takao would die of laughter inside and out if this blue boy was going to insist he was a merman _as well_.

"Kazunari-kun is in love with Midorima-kun."

The world catches on fire, but it is all on Takao's face. His face reflects the deepest of ruby corals, and internally he heats up like an inferno. His eyes retain an icy look as he nods once, a bitter yet victorious smile creeping onto his face. Out of all whom could, it is the blue boy who first figures him out.

"Kazunari-kun, I noticed that you feel that way about Midorima-kun because I feel the same way about Akashi-kun." And just like that, the blue boy has Takao's full attention - has it wrapped around his finger - like he has everyone else.

"My mother was a nymph of the woods," he continues, unaware of the effect he can have on the people around him and the way people often looked at him, "She married my father, a human fisherman. So I am not completely a nymph, but I am the son of one. Before I met Akashi-kun, I used to live in the woods with my mother. She taught me simple magicks of nature, and that is how I am able to ferment beans into tofu so quickly."

He smiles as if tofu is something to be fond of, and in that moment, Takao can see that maybe the graceful redheaded prince didn't have atrocious taste.

"Tofu has always been Akashi-Kun's favorite. I hope Kazunari-kun is somewhat partial to tofu soup; we serve it quite often. I am still rather new to making tofu soup, but Akashi-kun seems to request it at every meal ever since I started making it."

 _What a surprise,_ Takao would mutter under his breath if he had his voice. Cooking, comforting, and lying on his back for the redheaded prince - the blue boy has every essence it takes to be a little housewife. _Then again,_ says a nasty voice in the back of Takao's mind, _You were the one who gave up your kingdom for a human you've never spoken to. A hunter, nonetheless._

Takao is snapped out of his reverie as the blue boy prattles on. "But I haven't always known Akashi-kun. In fact, when we first met, things were often complicated between us, kind of like you and Midorima-kun."

Takao wonders if he could somehow get a voice if he takes the blue boy's voice-box for himself. Then again he would probably be dead before he'd even lift a finger, courtesy of the redheaded prince.

"Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun may have very different personalities, but they also share some similar interests. Like Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun is introverted and it can be difficult for him to open up to anybody. However, if there's one thing one must know about the Generation of Miracles, it is that with a little push in the right direction, they go for what they want without backing down."

 _I have no objections to that. However, all of you are stubborn as hell._ Takao notices that the blue boy is walking in bare feet as well, each step slow and aligned and seemingly predetermined by his sub-conscience.

Son of a nymph, fell in love with renowned huntsmen. The cruelty, the irony of it all. But there is one thing that separates them, and it is that the blue boy didn't give his voice to a sea Gorgon in exchange for a game of chance with the one he longed for the most in the world.

They reach the edge of the gardens, and the blue boy's eyes cloud with a dreamy expression Takao would have never expected to see on him. They reflect the seas being embraced with the rich essence of summer's warmth, the mid-afternoon sky one could get lost in.

"Kazunari-kun, thank you for listening to my words today. I wish the best of luck to you with Midorima-kun, and I hope you enjoy the banquet tonight." As the blue boy and his blocks of tofu walk back in the direction of the castle, Takao could have sworn the blue boy whispering to himself, "I wonder what spices I shall use in tonight's soup? Akashi-kun has so many, but he seems to enjoy every one of my combinations. I think it is time to create something new and exciting for him..."

And as both the shadow of the blue boy and the blue boy himself disappear from sight, Takao comes to a heavy realization within his chest. Putting someone else down doesn't really make himself feel better at the end of the day.

The food that night is absolutely delectable. Takao hadn't felt this hungry in years, he notices. Although he is adamant to admit it, the soup is especially tasty - creamy, supple, and full of spices that dance on Takao's tongue (no seafoods in it, either). The redheaded prince is fond of it as well - Takao can tell because he feeds the soup to the plump, very eager blue boy.

Though something bittersweet lingers in the aftertaste of the soup. The redheaded prince and his blue fiance are able to throw together a banquet just for the sake of something to celebrate. They are not engaged - rather, they live out their engagement, revel together in the promise of their future.

As his spoon clinks the empty bowl, Takao comes to accept that it didn't matter what anyone else, he included, thought about the blue boy's body. In the end, the only person's opinion that matters is Akashi's, because he is ultimately the one to eat out of the blue boy's palm and to intertwine hands with the blue boy, all the while being consumed himself.

There is no Shin-Chan at the library that evening.

That night, Takao drowns in both shame and self-revelation.

* * *

The prince throws (another) engagement party, complete with a fancy banquet, too many fairy lights, and an aesthetic array of wine, crimson as rubies and thick as blood.

Takao is glad for one thing: there aren't nearly as many people here as the other parties he's been to. Shuutoku usually goes crazy when it comes to these kinds of things - parties, balls, engagement celebrations.

He's wearing the tightest pair of pants he's ever worn and they are custom made but still too tight for him to function. He feels like ripping them off and getting his tail back and swimming far, far away.

He doesn't mean to be high maintenance. Loneliness can often deep-root the sprouts of many insecurities. Sometimes there is only so much emotional turmoil a heart can take.

They clink their chalices of burgundy liquid altogether; the Generation of Miracles. Takao has had enough when the blue boy and his redhead prince clink their chalices against Shin-Chan's, looking to be immersed deep within conversation.

He steps outside for a breath of fresh air, thinking that no one will miss him.

And the night goes on.

* * *

_..._

The beach is empty, save for the whispers of the gentle summer breeze. The tides loll in lazy, soft sweeps, but the moon weeps tonight. The stars are silent and unblinking, and the vast expanse of darkness poorly stitches together the seams of the universe.

Takao makes himself a comfortable spot in the sand to watch the universe. Sleep is his enemy tonight, and he has lost the battle one too many times in a row. The breeze strokes his bangs with a gentle caress similar to that of someone he cannot get off his mind, and for a moment he appreciates just how cruel the beautiful world can be.

 _I wish I was never born,_ he thinks to nobody in particular. The moon only stares down at him with a pity witnessed by many before his time. The waves seep in and pull back with the rhythm of the eternal sea, and still the serenity is unforgiving.

He wishes that they could pull him in and drown him until he knew pain no more. The ocean is no longer his home, but to him it can still be freedom.

But something holds him back. How painful eternity would be if he never sees the radiance that is Shin-Chan again. How lonesome and for naught would everything have been up to this point. How dreary the days, how forlorn the nights.

There remains so much dissatisfaction for it all to ultimately come to this, Takao thinks. But these are human standards, and at heart he is anything but human.

So he has yet to live by his own standards. And life itself is ultimately remarkable in its own way.

It may be anything but perfect, but at least he has had the chance to grasp onto something more beautiful than words. And he is not ready to leave that behind yet.

* * *

Takao is snapped out of his reverie when he feels something soft touch his shoulders. He whirls around to see - who else but the blue boy throw a blanket around him.

He stares as the blue boy plops himself onto the sand next to Takao. "Good evening, Kazunari-kun. I hope I did not startle you."

 _Not too much,_ Takao thinks to himself, then snorts silently. The blue boy looks on with interest, though his lack of facial expression makes it difficult to tell.

"Kazunari-kun finds something amusing. This is the first time in a long time I have seen Kazunari-kun almost smile, I think."

Takao wants to ask the blue boy when the last time was, as he doesn't even remember it.

"Kazunari-kun probably doesn't know, but he smiles a lot around Midorima-kun," the blue boy says nonchalantly as if it is no big deal at all. "I know Midorima-kun rarely returns them, but when he does, it is a really, really nice feeling, is it not?"

Takao turns his head the other way. The last thing he wants right now is to have this conversation, not when the stars smile so fondly upon the blue boy and shower him with everything the world has to offer.

The blue boy is quiet for a moment, letting Takao continue to drink in the stills of the night.

"Kazunari-kun, I am sorry if I speak to you continously when you want to be alone. Sometimes, though, I feel like I have to speak for the both of us. My mother often told me that it is often the people who can't speak for themselves that need a voice the most."

 _So he knows,_ Takao wants to laugh, _He is smart and observant after all, just like his little prince._

"I know we haven't known each other very long, Kazunari-kun, so I apologize if I'm overstepping any boundaries. However, I feel as though you would wish to speak to me if you could. Nobody deserves to be lonely, not even the moon."

Takao silently contemplates the blue boy's words; he looks up at the moon and then at the blue boy in wonder. The moon seems to emit a glow that is reflecting off the blue boy, making him appear more visible tonight. And, if Takao isn't lying to himself, the blue boy is outlined with what he could only describe as a brilliant, murky luminescence.

It's haunting how much the blue boy seems to get him, Takao thinks sulkily. In another life, perhaps that could have been him had he been born a land nymph. But would he be counting his days still? Would his life depend on the feelings of another?

Somewhere out in the universe his answers lie, answers that he most likely will never get a chance to see.

A hand touches his shoulder, and Takao understands the blue boy is adjusting the blanket so that it engulfs Takao's entire frame. He doesn't even realize that he has been shivering until now.

" _Sumimasen_ , Kazunari-kun," says the blue boy quietly after he has settled down again, "I hope that you are more comfortable now. I noticed you leaving the party early, and so I decided to bring you something warm because I had a feeling it was going to be cold tonight. The sensitivity of nymph nerves, perhaps."

If that is a joke, said joke teller shows little signs of a smile. "Someone, or something has hurt you before," he says, with so much conviction and feeling and determination that Takao meets his eyes - diamonds meeting the day sky. There is very little behind them save for a wink of sadness. Takao does not need anyone's pity, but something in those eyes keep him locked in his place.

"When I first met Akashi-kun, I hated everything he stood for," the blue boy continues, and Takao would have groaned, for he did not need to hear another story regarding the prince. "He was a hunter, the best of his kind, the most ruthless. He and his four friends hunted the creatures of the forest like nobody's business, depriving us of peace and serenity.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind - I didn't care if he was a prince or a peasant, he was intruding onto my lands. When he saw me, he immediately asked me to move into the palace with him." The blue boy smiles fondly at the memory.

"I'd wanted his head on a silver platter. I turned him down, but not before giving him a piece of my mind. He did not like that. He returned the next day, and the next, and the next, and we argued so much that I'm sure the earth sometimes shuddered from the threats we've sprouted, the words we shouted and the things we said about the other. Neither of us were kind and both insistently stubborn.

One day, I asked him why he came to see me so much if he hated me, and he replied in complete surprise that he never hated me at all. He said that he really couldn't answer that except an arrow struck his heart at first sight." The blue boy chuckles, and it's truly one of the most beautiful sounds Takao has ever heard: the chime of bells, the smile that daisies return to the golden sunlight.

"I didn't believe in love at first sight. It is too futile and shallow to say that one can give everything based on the exterior of another. I think when someone says they fall in love with someone at first sight, they really fell in love with the idea of them. That illusion is shattered once they get to know the person. Eventually though, I did go with Akashi-kun. I wanted to get him off my back. I wanted to prove to myself that I could stop thinking about him...but I couldn't, after all.

Slowly, he was showing me who he was - he became open and honest with me, and in return I gave him my trust. There was more to him than what I'd first seen. I found out the other side to the ruthlessness of him - he was a sweet prince when he wanted to be, a fair ruler, intellectual to say the least, and had great taste in friends. And suddenly I was seeing this new side to him that I was blinded by before, based on my first judgement of him.

One day, I realized that I had completely and utterly fallen for him. I love him more than there are stars in the sky, more than all the grains of sand on the beach." The blue boy's tone is still flat as ever, but even Takao couldn't miss the gleam in his eyes now.

"I don't owe the world a reason for why I love Akashi-kun. I don't have to define love with any tangible feeling, emotion, or thing. It's something that exists in a league of its own. It is the most liberating thing I have ever known, and it gives so much meaning to life knowing that everyday I will see him when I wake up."

Takao is silent throughout the story, but this time the silence rattles his bones and make his thoughts explode like fireworks.

"Kazunari-kun, what I am saying is that we live on borrowed time. Sooner or later, everything is going...not be there, isn't it? Someday it may all come to an ending, or we may never get the happily ever after we so chase after."

 _That's rich,_ Takao wants to say. _That's real rich._

"Sumimasen...I realized that I've been going on for awhile, and it may not make much sense," the blue boy says with a slight blush, "But my point is that you can't wait for a miracle to happen. If you really love Midorima-kun that much, so much that you'd be hurting yourself for him, then don't you think he is worth the pursuit? You have tried so hard, but you mustn't give up. Even if you think it's meaningless, think about how far you've come since you started and why you started in the first place.

I've come to realize that nobody ever knows what the right decision in life really is... we all struggle against our own inner demons, don't we? Even Midorima-kun has had his turmoils. But I've also come to discover that if one makes a decision on the behalf of someone else, they are usually never making the wrong choice.

There is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for."

A shooting star streaks across the sky, leaving light in the wake of its tail. Takao shoots a glance at the blue boy; the night breeze sways the blue boy's breeze to the side, and his bulbous eyes twinkle like the center of the universe. Aside from Shin-Chan, the blue boy leaves a heavy impression on Takao.

"Kazunari-kun, I have always held an upheaval of admiration for you ever since meeting you. I believe you are one of the strongest individuals I have ever met. Midorima-kun should consider himself lucky. I consider myself lucky to be able to call you one of my new friends."

Takao really doesn't know what to do with his emotions at that point. He wants to hurl his voice and scream out to the ocean, he wants to wrap the stars around his shoulders and revel in the unity of their embrace.

The blue boy stands up, dusting sand off himself. "Sumimasen, but I should probably head back inside. The others might be wondering where I am." He slightly inclines his head in a bow to Takao, and Takao returns the gesture with a nod of his own.

He stays wrapped in the blanket by himself for a long time. Sometimes, silence can be comforting. Sometimes though, words can help save someone's sanity. Bless the blue boy and his soul.

Jealousy is a hungry monster out to consume, and the act of counting another's blessings can get especially tiresome. Takao doesn't need anymore monsters. He has already met enough of his own. But that's okay.

Because there is something beautiful in this world, something worth fighting for. And Takao never goes down without a fight. He drapes the blanket and the blue boy's offered friendship tighter around his shoulders, holding up his fingers to count the number of days he has left.

* * *

It is a miracle from the heavens, for the next few days has Shin-Chan increasingly appearing in the same places as Takao at the same time. Takao couldn't help but feel as if the blue boy probably said something to Shin-Chan for things to become like this. But no way in hell is Takao complaining.

He cannot use his voice, but by expressions alone he manages to convey a silent communication to Shin-Chan. Shin-Chan speaks to him sometimes, but never drags on a conversation.

He feels as if his days have truly become a dream. Never has he felt so happy before until one morning Shin-Chan asks Takao to help him collect samples in the lagoon.

It's a couple of miles from the castle, but shallow and not as connected to the deep ocean so that Shin-Chan is willing to step in up to his knees in order to feel the mushy bottom for strange rocks, shells, and fossils. Takao doesn't know how Shin-Chan manages to stay so graceful or clean while doing this kind of thing - he'd never been able to keep his hands clean when searching along the ocean bottom for its treasures.

Takao doesn't find much, not that he is surprised and has to display his empty hands when Shin-Chan comes to him with a sweaty brow and a bucketful of his collections.

Instead, Takao shows the grimacing man a place where a turtle has chosen to lay her eggs, a patch of rather shy algae, and a lazy starfish. A lagoon blooms not only with inanimate wonders but also with life; life in this corner of the universe is often too unappreciated by merfolk and land folk alike. Takao grins as Shin-Chan's eyes fill with wonder. He scribbles away in his notebook, and Takao is sure he has collected plenty more information that he thought he would.

Takao wipes his hands, sticky with grim and caked with sand and pebbles and all sorts of things on his pair of too-big shorts. Shin-Chan winces and hands him a tiny towel from his pocket.

"It's my lucky item of the day, but it seems as if it's yours as well," Shin-Chan says with a push-up of his glasses. The tip of Shin-Chan's nose is bright red, and Takao wants nothing more than to kiss it away.

They go on a picnic the next day in the same meadow that the Generation of Miracles had been in. This time though, it's just the two of them. "It's not that I wanted to go on a picnic specifically with you or anything," says Shin-Chan, walking ahead of Takao. "I simply had a lot of time on my hands, and so I thought I might as well use this time to teach you some proper castle etiquette since you are going to stay for awhile, nanodayo."

But he doesn't end up lecturing Takao too much. After all, he couldn't tell if Takao was listening or not.

Takao enjoys the sandwiches a lot; they are stuffed lightly with apples and a rich, scrumptious cream that everyone dubs as "peanut butter". Takao has even packed a surprise - a large canteen of lukewarm bean soup. It was a burden to make and even more of a burden to carry - with weak legs and no voice to guide the cooks in the kitchen. That might have been why Takao's ebony hair is sprinkled with bits of white flour, but seeing Shin-Chan's expression is worth every hour of torment Takao has had to spend in the kitchen.

(Seeing him sip away at the soup is an even bigger plus.)

The rich afternoon breeze stirs strands of Takao's hair, and he lets out giant, silent yawns as he lays back to enjoy the scent of the grass and warm sunshine on his face.

However, he sits up out of curiosity when Shin-Chan pulls a strange contraction from a hidden fold of the picnic basket. "I packed this as well," he says without much expression, "It's not as if I brought the kite along to make petty amusement or anything. It's the lucky item of the day, nanodayo."

Takao doesn't care. He soon learns that the contraction is called a kite and it can perform wonders when let loose into the sky. He spends the entire afternoon flying the kite with Shin-Chan, the tail of the phoenix sailing through sky and wind and the mysteries of the setting sun. His silent laughter brings him a sense of content that he never knew could exist in silence.

They do more mundane things together, such as picking strawberries in a secluded part of the gardens for jam, examining Shin-Chan's collection of various trinkets from the ocean and woods (Takao couldn't read the notes or organize papers, but he helped with tidying everything and examining everything with youthful curiosity), and visiting the street markets.

Or more like Takao drags Midorima around to eat various food from the stalls, in which the latter has to pay for. "For the last time, Takao, I will not spend anymore my money on the next apple you decide to _plunder_. Remember that though you may be living in a castle, you are not a prince."

And he stops right then and there in the middle of the streets, frowning with an intensity of no means, an intensity that only he can express. And as Takao glances back at Shin-Chan, his crossed arms, his stiff posture, and his sinewy arms loaded with bags of fruit, Takao couldn't help but feel that being a common human being was one of the most wonderful, liberating feelings in the world.

It gives him a whole new outlook on life. (And on Shin-Chan. Boy, those arms sure could hold them carrots.)

Little by little, barriers are being broken. It's slow process, a bunch of small steps, but sometimes the small things are worth more than they could ever hold. And Takao can't help but feel that if he is fated to die, then he could die knowing that he'd lived some of the most golden moments in eternity.

His days dwindle, little by little. But he manages to make the most of it.

* * *

One night, the full moon decides to part enough dark clouds to lighten the beach.

Takao and Shin-Chan plan on taking a quiet night stroll; he wants to show Shin-Chan his favorite rock. It was the rock that he'd hid behind to be so close to them when he had a tail, and it was a little out of the way, a little out into the water but nothing too far.

The rock would be a perfect place to watch the moon, Takao reflects as the ocean waters twinkle faintly, singing their songs of the ages. And maybe a perfect place for a kiss.

But the beach wasn't empty; piled on top of Takao's precious rock were two bodies tangling underneath the moonlight. Their embrace intertwines in a fierce dance of passion and ferocity not unlike that of wild animals. The red prince simply devours the supple body of the blue boy underneath him.

Takao has to pull along a bright crimson Shin-Chan from his dumbstruck trance. By the time they put some distance between the prince and the blue boy, Takao is almost on the verge of collapse from laughing too hard.

They settle in a nice spot underneath the cherry blossoms. Even in the dark, their petals are still as pink and fragile as ever, carrying the secrets of the wind with them wherever they float.

If Takao could speak, he would have rolled his body over to grin at Shin-Chan and say _That sure was something, eh, Shin-Chan?_ But because he does not have a voice, those words are never spoken.

_xx_

He may never have a voice again.

But as he looks over at Shin-Chan, the green hair resting against green grass, the glassy eyes gazing up at the sky as Takao has done many, many times, he feels a sense of acceptance wash over him like a calm, gentle tide.

He doesn't need all his gold, his royal garnishing, or his voice. No, he'd rather have this man by his side - a criminal in his world and the thief of his devotion.

Takao has never had much. As gifted as he was with material possession and position, it all comes down to nearly nothing in terms of affection and brotherhood. He's been on his own for so very long, and in many ways, he feels the pangs of loneliness. But on the other hand, he's lonely with someone now. It doesn't mean they are together, but at least they are not completely alone.

The stars seem especially ecstatic tonight. They give all the creatures of the earth a show; crystal embedded within the darkest, purest of velvet. Takao has seen the stars many times, but tonight he feels an unusual type of intimacy with the jewels of the universe.

 _Isn't it wondrous_ , his mind says, still ever-spoken, _however many of them look clustered together, they really stand alone out there? Each one with its own story to tell. Each one of them can be the hero of their own story. Then again, they work together to light up the sky. It matters not which possesses the brightest glow - they are woven into the universe altogether. In this way, they are all connected._

Takao places rests his arms behind his head, reflecting on how he has been able to be happier the past few days than all his life. He comes to realize that it is because he has stopped living for himself and started living for the sake of someone else. After all this time, he regrets none of it - the pining, the agonizing metamorphosis, the sensation that his body is being cut by knives every time he takes a step.

He has often heard the saying that if one should love life, life will come to love them back. He's never been a believer of it because he has always believed that the world tends to exist on the crueler side. Whatever happiness there is, there isn't much of it, and even then it isn't for everyone to keep.

But Takao doesn't owe the world a reason for his love for Shin-Chan. He doesn't know how to define love with any tangible feeling, emotion, or thing. It's something that exists in a league of its own. But it is the most liberating thing he has ever known, and it gave him a meaning to life that he will treasure for the rest of the duration of his.

Even if Shin-Chan never returns his sentiments, Takao decides that everything will be okay. Life would go on for his brothers and sisters in their kingdom. Life doesn't owe him anything, and neither does Midorima Shintarou. His animal friends would be alright - they have each other after all, and needn't anything else.

"Tomorrow, I will take a swim in the ocean at dawn," Shin-Chan's voice suddenly breaks Takao's train of thought. The latter glances over in surprise. Shin-Chan was still going to swim after what had happened on his boat... ?

As if he anticipates Takao's thoughts, Shin-Chan replies, "There is no use in being blaming nature. In a way, we have to bear a responsibility for our own fates. No matter how lucky I am, if I never practice, I will never improve."

And then green eyes meet grey - emerald clashing with diamond - vibrant earth challenging piercing sky. Shin-Chan adds quietly, "I done many things incorrectly before, as we all have too many failures to count. But there is no shame in falling down - true shame lies in not getting back up again."

And Takao is left breathless with wonder again. His heart feels as if it's been melted, stoned, ripped to pieces, then sewn back together by the hands of fate and Shin-Chan's smiles and his frowns and everything delightful there is. Now it's a cracked, dented, worn heart, different than ever could be from before but still retains a small glow of youth.

It leaves him satisfied. If he is going to die tomorrow, at least he has gotten Shin-Chan to acknowledge him. If anything, he feels almost privileged to have experienced something so devastatingly pure and divine. Truly the universe has given him something of celestial proportion - something equivalent to cosmetic wonder, something bigger than he could ever be.

He has come to known the sorrow and beauty of unconditional love, the kind where he gives all and asks for nothing. And for that, Takao finds no reason to be anything less than grateful.

Tonight marks the 18th night.

He smiles as he takes one last glance at Shin-Chan, eyes now closed and relaxed. If Takao is to die tomorrow, he will retain his best memories of Shin-Chan for tonight. He drifts off into peaceful slumber with golden kites and summery afternoons and Shin-Chan as the last things on his mind.

Unbeknownst to Takao, he'd been wrong about one thing. Midorima hasn't fallen asleep yet; he was simply momentarily resting his eyes. He notices that next to him, Takao has fallen asleep in the grass.

Whether it be the instincts of a doctor or something else, Midorima immediately slips off the orange jacket he'd been dawning and drapes it around Takao's shoulders. He then glances around to make sure there was nobody here but them.

Trying not to think too much about it, he leans down to give Takao's forehead a gentle peck. Then he stands back up, astonished at himself and adjusts his glasses accordingly.

It may not have been the most doctor-like thing to do, leaving someone to sleep outside, but it would have been a pity to wake Takao from what Midorima would consider a slumber at its truest.

Besides, the stars seem especially beckoning tonight.

* * *

"Leaning a bit too much on luck, are we?" The sea Gorgon seems to tower over a startled Takao with the help of its bundled tentacles. This could not be happening.

Akashi was holding another engagement party, of course with all the extravagances of the first one. This time Takao didn't visit the beach alone because he needs to get away from everything else, but more as if to reminisce the beauty of everything. The sea had been calm and quiet before Haizaki took his sudden appearance.

"I have come to collect what you owe me," says the Gorgon, his hair disheveled, eyes wild.

Takao narrows his eyes. Hasn't he already given everything...? Tonight is the 19th night, but he knows they'd agreed to let him have his time until the dawn of the 20th day.

"I know we said some shit about the 20th morning or whatever," Haizaki rolls his eyes, "But c'mon, he ain't gonna kiss your lips. He's got his head stuck far too high up his ass to ever kiss a hybrid like you. Even before you turned into a human, half bird and half fish? Disgusting, not a piece of ass I'd ever tap."

Takao grits his teeth. He didn't mind how much he was insulted - but nobody insults Shin-Chan like that. He wants to hurl his scream into the horizon and make it explode across the ocean - give this octopus a piece of his mind.

Haizaki lets out another laugh. "Look at you, so pathetic! It doesn't take that much to just stand on legs, does it? Oh wait, for you it does because every time you take a step, you go through unbearable pain. Did I forget to mention that in our little contract? _Oopsy daisy_ , my bad. It's so funny to see you acting _this_ pathetic. I truly didn't think you'd be able to pull it off."

Takao's insides are screaming. _Monster, monster, monster!_

"Watching you glower at me without your voice is the best thing because without it, you can't yell for help. You can't do even anything for yourself! Which is why I decided to have some fun with you. I know your contract expires at dawn tomorrow, but that's why I've come tonight. I enjoy watching you suffer. I think I'll have a little fun with you before you die."

It is little use. Haizaki's tentacles snake their way across the sand to grab Takao's ankles before he could run - before he could even stand up. They flip and flop his face in the sand. The grit stings Takao's eyes and forces snot to come out of his nose.

The first dunk is the worst. Haizaki's tentacles hold Takao under the water that he beloves so much but could no longer function in - drowning him, to the very last of his breath only to raise him to the surface just before he passes out.

"Imagine this was how your little human felt before you saved his ass," Haizaki says gleefully, "You should have just let him die! One less piece of trash to deal with in the world. But I suppose you've made my job more entertaining."

And down Takao goes again. His body aches with all his struggling - the grip of a tentactle is too strong. The more he kicks his legs and claws at the tentacle, the tighter it squeezes the air out of him. He is back in the broiling pot, back to the night of his transformation. Searing pain shoots up in him again, and the feeling is all too familiar.

The world is blackening out. Takao fears that these may be his last moments, and letting go is always something easier said than done. But no! He musn't! He had to hold on. There are beautiful things in this world, and they are worth fighting for.

Takao will fight until his last breath. But if he must certainly die tonight, then at least his last thoughts will be of Shintarou, the way his lips curve into a smile before he holds them back, the way his green eyes would pierce into Takao's and the connection they hold -

He is lifted out again, and he immediately gulps as much air as he can. Haizaki watches him with an amused smirk. "Bitches always learn quickly, don't they? I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds your dead, bloated body on the beach tomorrow! Or maybe you'll have vanished by then and he'll spend twenty years looking for you without success." And the Gorgon throws back his terrifying head in mad, mad laughter. "One down, four to go! I will pick apart the Generation of Miracles one by one. I'll _destroy_ them from the inside out, watch them fall _apart_ under my fingertips."

"I don't think so, Shougo."

The familiar voice makes both Takao and Haizaki spin their heads toward the beach. Standing there was the Generation of Miracles, each armed with a harpoon and other deadly fishing devices.

It happens all too quick as the Generation of Miracles dive into action. Haizaki tries to swim away, never loosening his grip on Takao but that doesn't matter. A harpoon slices straight through the hostage tentacle, setting Takao free. He drops back into the water, struggling to stay afloat with the surprise and his new legs. The monster howls.

He gasps as someone grabs ahold of him - a strong grip, but a gentle one unlike that of the slimy tentacle - and begins making their way back to shore.

"S-S-Shin-Chan!" Takao gasps hoarsely, first surprised upon it being Midorima to take him back to shore and secondly upon the return of his voice. Shin-Chan seems to be surprised as well before he regains his composure.

"Are you alright, Kazunari?"

It is the first time Takao hears his name spoken aloud and all he wants to do is cough his insides out, but he knows he's going to be okay (for now). He nods.

The Gorgon has been pulled onto the shoreline by Murasakibara and all of its tentacles have been sliced off. The waves pull him into the ocean,but not before they spear him to pieces. What is left of him floats in lazy circles atop the foamy pink waters, waiting for scavengers to pick away at the bits. After all, these fishermen aren't called the Generation of Miracles for nothing.

"Akashi-kun!" calls a voice, and the blue boy, Kuroko, his name is Kuroko, Takao knows, runs over panting hard. "Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Midorima-kun! Murasakibara-kun! Kazunari-kun! Are you guys alright?"

"I thought I ordered you to stay inside, Tetsuya," Akashi snaps, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun, but I had to make sure everyone was okay," Kuroko says. After a bit of staring, the prince opens his arms and Kuroko accepts the invitation. Their embrace is short, but the way that Kuroko soothes back Akashi's hair and checks his other friends for injuries.

"Kazunari-kun, are you alright?"

Takao wants to believe that this is really over. The Gorgon is dead and gone for good.

"Yes, thank you," he croaks, and five faces look at him in astonishment.

"Kazunaricchi can talk after all!" gasps Kise.

"Yes, I could," Takao says again, for hearing his own voice after so long brings about an unease within him, "But I had to give up my voice to become one of you."

"One of us?" Aomine, the tan boy, furrows his brows in confusion.

"One of you," Takao repeats, "A human. I took a potion that transformed me from a merman into a human, but had to give up my voice in the process."

There was a series of collective gasps.

"I was right," Kuroko muses quietly, and Takao's piercing eyes stare straight at him.

"You did figure it out," he says, half-amused, half-proud, "I was hoping that you would then figure out my entire dilemma."

"It took me awhile, but I begin to sense that you weren't human," Kuroko replies, "I wasn't sure what you were, though. You didn't seem to be a wood or water nymph. Akashi-kun here guessed that you were a merman."

"You did?" Every heard turns to the prince.

"Yes," he says, his voice smooth and velveteen as ever, "Tetsuya told me he thought that he sensed you were not a human. I remembered seeing something disappear beneath the waves during a shogi game one evening. That was you, if I am correct?"

"Yes," affirms Takao, "I was the merman who witnessed your shipwreck about a month ago and the one who brought Shin-Chan to shore."

 _Shin-Chan?_ Midorima stares at Takao with his jaws open. "So it was you after all..."

"Akashi-kun suspected you were the one to save Midorima-kun's life," says Kuroko, "I did as well, but neither of us had proof. We talked to Midorima-kun many times and we all shared theories, but we didn't want to jump to any conclusions until we could say we know for sure."

"Shintarou had a hard time believing us," adds Akashi, and every eye turns over to look at Midorima, whose face is evidently flushed.

"I don't think he completely disregarded our theories," Kuroko chimes in, "I think Midorima-kun just didn't want to believe that someone would do all that for him."

Shin-Chan glowers, but Aomine interrupts before he can speak. "Tsunderima, you could have ruined everything!"

"Mido-chin should really listen to Aka-chin and Kuro-chin next time instead of being so stubborn," the giant Murasakibara says lazily.

"None of it is Shin-Chan's fault," Takao interrupts, "I understand it was a _really_ far-fetched situation. I shouldn't have trusted the Gorgon in the first place."

"Why did you do it? Transform into a human, I mean?" Takao raises an eyebrow at Aomine's question. Was it not obvious...?

"Because I fell deep and hard for Shin-Chan," he answers honestly, trying not to smirk or burst out laughing at the mortified expression on the addressed person's face. "I would sometimes see your group of friends have fun on the beach, and it made me long to be human so I could have that kind of fun as well."

"What's so wrong with the ocean world? If you're a merman that must mean there are mermaids right? Why would you wanna leave hot half-naked chicks for this place?"

"Aominecchi!" Kise yells, scandalized.

"Daiki, fifty laps around the castle tomorrow."

"Akashi!"

"Do you want it to be a hundred?" That gets Aomine to shut his trap.

Takao couldn't help it; little chuckles emit from his throat, and they feel so good. He hasn't laughed aloud in so long. "The mermaid world is a nice place, I suppose, if you're not the child of the sea king who has just about a hundred other children. It was a very boring place, honestly. The human world is a more exciting place. Plus, it also has Shin-Chan in it." Takao sends a wink Midorima's way, causing the latter's cheeks to turn even redder than before.

"Aw, how cute, Midorimacchi's blushing!"

"Die, Kise."

"How mean ~ ssu!"

"If you don't mind me asking, Kazunari-kun, was giving up your voice all you had to do in order to become human?" Kuroko asks.

Takao's face shadows over. "I also gave him 7 bags of gold. He gave me a potion that took my voice away when I drank it. To be frank, I was rather desperate to ask Haizaki for help, but I wanted to meet Shin-Chan. And also escape my home.

He played a dirty trick, though. He didn't tell me until after I'd drank it that I'd only have 19 days before I vanish into thin air and my existence disappears."

The Generation of Miracles are quiet, staring at him with shocked faces.

"Yeah, I know," Takao says quietly with a sigh, "He said the only way that I wouldn't die on the 20th day was if Shin-Chan kissed me on the lips, of his own decision." (Midorima suddenly becomes very busy fumbling with his glasses.)

"But after everything, I wouldn't be surprised if I am going to disappear anyways," Takao chuckles bitterly, "He was a wretched Gorgon...at least he's gone now, isn't he? He won't bother you guys no more."

"That sounds exactly like something Haizaki-kun would do," replies Kuroko, and this catches Takao's interest.

"You knew Haizaki?"

"Both Tetsuya and I have had the misfortune of making his acquaintance," Akashi chimes in, "In fact, you can say that Haizaki is an old nemesis of us all."

"Hate that damned fucker," swears Aomine.

"I always wanted to crush him," remarks Murasakibara.

"He's the worst," adds Kise.

"Haizaki-kun first tried to capture me before I moved into the castle with Akashi-kun," Kuroko explains, "He has been causing problems for all of us for a long time. We have been trying to bait him out, at first with fishing but it didn't work too well."

"I concluded that tonight would be a perfect night to bait him out," Akashi says, "I assumed that if he were really behind this, he would seek you out when he assumed that you were alone."

"Speaking of Haizaki-kun, is he...?" Kuroko gestures to the waters, where the winds has picked up and most of the pink has been washed out to sea.

"Yes," Akashi answers, "You can sleep sound tonight, dear." He runs a hand through Kuroko's blue hair, and the boy returns the gesture with an affectionate nod.

"Then Kazunari-kun, you shouldn't have to worry about disappearing tomorrow," Kuroko turns to Takao with a small upturn of his lips, "Since you can speak now, it seems as if Haizaki-kun's magic is no more."

Takao stares at Kuroko in disbelief.

"But Kurokocchi, if Haizaki's spells disappear after his death, then why is Kazunaricchi still a human?"

"Magic doesn't always work in fair ways," Kuroko says with a little shrug, "I only know a little from what my mother taught me. To me, there sounds like there is only one plausible explanation. Midorima-kun, have you kissed Takao anytime at all since discovering him on the beach?"

"Kuroko, you ask such ridiculous, blunt questions," Midorima says immediately, turning away.

Akashi narrows his eyes. "Answer Tetsuya's question, Shintarou."

"...Yes," Midorima answers, and if he didn't before, he truly resembles a tomato now. Takao feels his own cheeks heating up.

"When did it happen, Shin-Chan?"

"Last night," is Midorima's frank answer.

"Hm, I'm sure I would have woken up if you'd kissed me on the lips," Takao grins.

"It's nothing like that!" Shin-Chan nearly squawks. "It was just a p-peck on the forehead, like the finishing touch of a doctor!"

"Eh, I hate to break it to you Mido-chin but I don't think doctors give their patients kisses on their foreheads," Murasakibara mutters, pulling an apple from somewhere deep within the confines of his jacket.

"You - "

"Although now that I think about it, it's kind of weird how the spell was broken even though Shin-Chan only kissed me on the lips." Takao enjoys speaking every word of that sentence, throwing a proud grin at Midorima.

"Like everything about Shougo, his magic is known to be weak," Akashi replies, "He overestimates his abilities. The potions he creates are never precise enough."

"Akashicchi knows even more about magic than Kurokocchi does!" Kise exclaims brightly. "His mother was a half-nymph as well."

"Do be quiet, Ryouta."

"Yes, Akashicchi..." Kise pouts.

"I think Midorima-kun has fallen for you as well, Kazunari-kun," Kuroko comments with a quiet smile. "He's just very shy."

"Kuroko..." Midorima mutters.

"Takao," Takao emphasizes, "That is my real name. Although I did like the name Kazunari very much, Your Majesty. Thank you." He bows at Akashi. "in fact, thank you all for saving my life tonight, and for everything you have done for me up until this point."

The Generation of Miracles exchange glances. "It was our pleasure, Takaocchi!" Kise chirps with a smile.

"Anytime, bro," adds Aomine, grinning.

"I'm hungry." Murasakibara says as he finishes devouring the core of the apple.

"You are welcome to stay in my kingdom, in my castle, for any duration of time," says Akashi.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Takao grins. "I just might take you up on that offer if it means I get to hang with Shin-Chan!"

"Takao, you're an idiot," Shin-Chan comments, his blush not lessening by any means.

"Maybe a spring wedding?" suggests Akashi.

Kuroko nods at Takao. "Congratulations, Takao-kun."

Dawn paints a lovely stroke of brightness into the world, and Generation of Miracles and Takao watch the sun rise over the horizon, welcoming a new day. (Though Aomine didn't have the greatest start after all his laps.)

* * *

The next spring, a double wedding is held in the kingdom of Teiko. Both the ceremony and reception takes place in a white pavilion near the beach.

Servants string the cherry blossom trees with fairy lights, musicians are hired, and of course two gigantic cakes tower over the acres of mouthwatering food. One might as well say that the whole kingdom showed up, in addition to guests from other kingdoms and faraway lands. Akashi has many acquaintances, friends, and trading partners, after all.

Takao and Kuroko each receive their own dressing rooms, but they help each other out by pinning the finishing touch to each other's heads: a lovely white veil embedded with tiny pearls and woven of the finest satin.

They stroll out together and without contact, proceed walk each other down the aisle. There is a sharp intake of breath at their arrival; the guests stand up, and their respective grooms only have eyes for them. Takao smirks at Shin-Chan, and even Kuroko smiles bashfully at Akashi. With slicked hair, spotless suits, and their veils trailing after each step, the brides stun as they make their way to the altar.

A priest named Nijimura leads the ceremony, and after they exchange vows (Takao was _so_ not going to let Shin-Chan off the hook with the way he stumbled over his words a bit, flustered, and then kept on repeatedly pushing up his glasses), Akashi and Kuroko are crowned (in the words of Akashi) as "Emperor and Empress". The old king looks on in resentful acceptance, but nods his head to acknowledge his son and son-in-law.

All throughout the wedding, the atmosphere swells with affection. Takao's sharp eyes take in the entire reception.

He notices a very angry little man with dark hair and a scowl berating a tall, tanned boy with doe-shaped eyes for his messy eating habits. The tanned boy looks sheepish, saying, "Yes, sir," after each string of insult hurled at him, but then Takao's affirmations are confirmed when the short man affectionately wipes the tanned boy's cheeks, his eyes much softer than before.

A small boy with an orange bedhead hops up and down, his cheeks pink with excitement as he speaks in a very loud voice about " _Beach Volleyball_!" His tall, dark-haired companion clearly feels irritated and tries to shush him with no avail. The argument ends when the orange boy tosses a handful of confetti into the air and announces, "I want confetti at our wedding too, Bakageyama!" The tall boy blushes _beet_ red, and Takao could have sworn he mutters " _Dumbass_ " under his breath. Though the tables are littered with every kind of expensive wine and drink known to man, the tall boy clutches a simple glass of milk in which he would sip aggressively throughout the orange boy's babbling.

The music strikes up a lively tune, and a golden-haired man nearly drags his bushy-browed companion onto the floor. The bushy-browed man grumbles, but his swears are drowned out when more couples take to the floor. A tall, fair man sighs in resignation as his auburn-haired partner twirls them around with high-pitched giggles and stains of expensive pasta around his mouth.

Back at the food tables, a tall, cheery man with crazy hair going in all directions attempts to feed his partner a slice of cake. His partner seems to harbor little interest, instead going for the little complimentary butter packets at the center of the table. Both were fair-haired, but the expressionless, shorter one seems to have one weird curl that is floating in midair.

Extraordinary, wonders never cease. No one stops dancing, even when the music is interrupted by a rather undignified _CLANK_!

Shin-Chan immediately turns to stare, so Takao looks, too. It turns out to be a man with silvery hair and maroon eyes plopping down on the musician's piano with a grin. The musician, a bespectacled man with chocolate hair (seriously, what is with so many guests having strange curls?) and a huge cowlick seems to be very bemused, and he goes on to lecture the silver-haired man, ensuring that the guests lost their piano music.

Ah, but the music only strikes up a merrier tune, and celebration do not cease.

Takao considers it strange to see the nobles in suits. Murasakibara does not hold back on helping himself to the banquet table, but he is not alone. He crushes pieces of food into tiny pieces and offers them to a sleek raven with a patch of white and a beauty mark on its throat. The raven is the strangest Takao has ever seen, but he couldn't deny that it was rather flashy-looking. And it is rather enduring to see it eat straight from the giant's hand.

Similarly, Kuroko gently scoops up the crumbs from his plate and offers them to the seagull with the forked eyebrows. Takao couldn't say he was surprised it'd return because of how much food it gets offered, and that seagull seems to be one bottomless pit. It continues eating, its forked eyebrows curling up in happiness even when Akashi takes Kuroko's hand to dance a waltz with him.

It takes Takao a bit of convincing to get Shin-Chan to waltz with him, but eventually the green-haired man agrees. Albeit reluctant, full of complaint, and stumbling over his own feet, Takao could tell that Shin-Chan was enjoying himself. A couple times Takao had almost fallen himself, but he couldn't help it; Shin-Chan's try-too-hard attempts to be graceful are just too funny.

Meanwhile, Kise and Aomine stand arguing nearby. It isn't exactly hard to tell that the former was drunk.

"Gimme some sugar, Aominecchi! _I want you now_!"

"Go home, Kise! You're drunk!"

"Aominecchi, this is my home! Move in with me, ssu~!" A very flushed Aomine unsuccessfully tries to fend off the blond, but ends up walking with Kise back inside the castle.

Takao gets a special surprise when he comes face-to-face with a couple of his old friends. " _Makoto_? _Haru_?" he gasps, throwing himself at them.

"Takao!" Makoto greets him, while Haru gives him an impassive nod.

"I - I didn't know you two could become - "

"We didn't know either! Until Haru found out the other day," Makoto beams, and directs his ever-angelic smile at Haru, "Isn't he just simply _incredible_? We were _so_ happy because we thought that now we could attend our friend's wedding! We wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"I'm glad you two were able to make it," Takao replies, grinning mischievously, "It's just weird to see you two so...human."

"Oh, trust me, we're not completely used to it either!" Makoto says with a gentle laugh. "It'll definitely take us some time to get used to walking around on legs."

"It'll take us some time to get used to you being married, too," Haru comments nonchalantly, and then Makoto gives a resounding gasp as if he's just come into realization.

"Oh, yes! I can't believe it! Our baby brother is all grown-up!"

"Not a baby anymore, am I?" retorts Takao with a laugh, and Makoto's smile returns to his face.

"No, I suppose not. But we'll always be a family." Their group hug is brief, but it meant so much to Takao. He is back by Shin-Chan's side before he knows it and begins sprouting a series of jokes that has the man blushing like a carrot.

Later Takao picks up the microphone and belts out the song he'd learned from the Generation of Miracles a long, long time ago:

_An instinctive situation_  
_It's searching for a reason to fight, this imitation_  
_Light flows out from the darkness_  
_Destroy yourself, the self that is captured_  
_When you accept freedom, you'll struggle and face instability_  
_My heartbeats thrust me up into the air, as I pretend to be a spy_

_Bring back the catalyst "a simple way to best"_  
_And rhythm like this never ends_  
_Sometimes your voice reached to me_  
_Because I don't want to face the fate_

_Makes you feel like leaping up, you say?_  
_You remember the catal rhythm, right_  
_To the past resounding in your heart, where you once gave up_  
_Like the rusty scoreboard, you're also trembling here, right?_  
_For now, let's first head for a future without any doubts_

The reception continues well into the evening, and by then the two new monarchs have long disappeared to someplace of their own after greeting the guests. ("Have they no shame?!" exclaimed a very shocked Shin-Chan.)

Luckily for them, they didn't have to bear witness to the small blonde drunkenly hopping onto a table and waving his shirt around like a flag. But it turned out okay because a blue-haired with a very red face to match his spectacles quickly grabbed him, apologizing profusely to anyone that would listen. Takao is rather impressed, for it is not everyday they find someone whose apologies can match the rate that of one of the cooks.

* * *

"I need an entire year's worth of lucky items for this day, nanodayo," whispers Midorima, pushing up his glasses. With a gentle laugh, Takao's sparkling eyes reach up to meet his eternity.

"No, Shin-chan," he promises, seizing one of Midorima's hands, warm and gentle to the touch with his own, "The universe simply helped us find each other. All you need is me, and all I ever needed was you. Here with you like this right now, I'm set for life. Luck had nothing to do with it."

Just because Midorima Shintarou doesn't love Takao Kazunari the way Akashi loves Kuroko doesn't mean he doesn't love Takao with everything he has. He loves him in regards entirely of his own, and Takao wouldn't want it any other way.

The last light of day illuminates parts of the ocean, and as the first stars appear so do the fireworks.

Takao gazes dreamily at the sky with his head comfortably settled on Shin-Chan's shoulders. "Isn't life ultimately beautiful, Shin-Chan?"

"It is, nanodayo." Their hands intertwine, and from that moment on, neither of them lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from movies, Tumblr, books, and KNB. Songs are Catal Rhythm by OldCodex (KNB 2nd ending) & Magic in My Heart from Winx Club Season 2 :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a gift-fic for a friend, but I wish to also share it with you. (Constructive) Criticism & comments are much appreciated :) I love to respond to any questions! 
> 
> You can also find me on Fanfiction.net as KNBSnkLover, I have an Akakuro main in progress called Generations of Immortality there. Look out for more of my future fics and au's heh :)
> 
> Chapter Two will be posted shortly.


End file.
